fox meets mermaid
by haye2
Summary: AU NAruto meets during his mission a mermaid and well know he has to marry her. Watch as Naruto gets into trouble because of his new wife and her friends. Naruto Harem Lemons


**Hello my readers this haye2 with a new story. I was lying in my bed when suddenly it came to me. Why not make a Naruto seto no hanayome crossover with of course Naruto in the lead. This story unfolds itself of course in the Naruto universe, but with a different backstory and of course a different Naruto. Also I'm having a poll with new story ideas and you can choose which one I shall work on. Also be at ease my other stories will be updated soon.**

The mermaid and the fox.  


It was a storm. The winds blew hard and the waves were big, but in this storm one could find a small boat. What could a small boat be doing out in this huge storm? Well let's have a closer look at the crew of this small boat.

On the boat we see a blond haired guy. This guy was better known as The Kitsune reaper of Konoha, but we know him better as Naruto Uzumaki, but some of you might ask; who is this Naruto Uzumaki is?

Naruto Uzumaki is the youngest ANBU of Konoha history. We all know he is the Kyuubi Jinjuriki so let's not pretend we don't know that. Anyway when the Minato finished the sealing he didn't die. This of coursed caused that he could take his wife Kushina Uzumaki to the hospital where she survived. Unfortunately when Minato returned to get his son he didn't saw the blue eyes of his son, but the red silted eyes of the Kyuubi.

In high emotions Minato didn't accept Naruto as his son and almost dropped the baby, but the third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen managed to catch the baby. After a lot of discussion between the two Hiruzen decided to take care of the child, but fate wouldn't have it.

During the council meeting they had to decide what to do with the child, some voted for his death this included Minato shocking most of the ninja's, some voted to do nothing and let him grow at his own pace and some which was the majority voted for the child to be made into a weapon. So was the child taken in the care of the war hawk better known as Danzo Shimura.

As the child grew up under the care of Danzo he became the perfect Ninja, during missions he was cold and sadistic, but outside of the mission he was different. How so different? Well he was less cold and less sadistic, but more caring. When Naruto was 4 he discovered that he had a lil' sister who was the 2, but because he was banished from his clan he wasn't allowed to meet her, but Danzo who warmed up to the child and began to see Naruto as his own managed to inform the girl at her fourth birthday that she had a brother who was banished.

After that the girl whose name was Nami began to try and meet her brother, but till she was a ninja she couldn't meet him, because of the order of the Hokage who suspected something and tried to interfere with his daughters life. Which cost him a good amount of trust of her and she began to dislike her father and mother, but why her mother, because her mother just nodded yes to everything her father said.

Back to Naruto. Naruto became a ninja at the age of 8 and as placed with a team handpicked by Danzo, but fate decided to screw with Naruto once more and during a highly important mission both were killed, while they were escorting a scroll with important info. This caused Naruto to train even more and at the age of 9 he became a Chuunin and at the age of 10 became a jonin, but not many knew that as it was supposed to be a secret. Why? Well it would cause a huge riot if people found out that the beloved Yondaime Hokage had another child and that the Kyuubi wasn't killed, but sealed.

Naruto's life was from there on filled with dangerous missions that Minato send Naruto in the hope he would die. The good news was that ever since Nami ignored Kushina the eyes of Kushina began to open and when she saw what Naruto had become she cried confusing Naruto greatly as he barely knew anything of the woman and didn't consider her family. This saddened Kushina even more and she locked herself up in her room for a week only coming out to eat once in a while.

When Nami finally graduated from the academy Danzo immediately arranged a meeting between the two. When the two met it was hilarious to watch the tomboy of the fourth hokage being a stuttering mess around her brother, some ninja's in root even said that she might have a little crush on her brother.

Finally we are at the point where the 16 year old Naruto is on the small boat. His mission? Reports have been going around of people in the water with fish tails better known as mermen or mermaids. Naruto's mission was to find out if the rumors are true if yes, try to make an alliance no matter the cost.

"Damnit all" Naruto yelled in his mind as the storm made a rip in his sails. The storm was getting worse and worse by the minute at this rate the boat would be smashed into pieces and he had a high chance of dying. Looking at his right Naruto cursed as he saw what could be his doom. A huge Wave was making it's way to him, Naruto braced himself for impact as the wave picked the boat up and smashed it back in the water.

The boat was in pieces and some sunk just like Naruto was smashed face first into the water making him dizzy. "Is this it? Is this the end of my story? Fuck you Writer."**  
*Don't blame me**.

As Naruto sunk his eyes caught some movement as he tried to focus he saw. "A fish tail? No wait is that a mermaid" Naruto thought as the face of a girl came into his vision before everything went dark.

"Blegh Bargh. Gross." Our hero awoke with sand in his mouth. "Fuck you writer."  
*** Hey that's not nice. It's part of the plot.**

Pushing himself of the sand Naruto grumbled something about shitty writers and they're plots. He began to look around he was at a beach and by the looks of it still in the Land of Fire. It was already late and soon the sun would set. Naruto sped towards the forest and began setting up camp at a small clearing, gathering food, firewood and water. As Naruto was busy roasting a boar above the fire Naruto began to check his equipment. Twelve kunai's, Thirty shuriken, one emergency scroll containing emergency supplies like food and water, His Trusty Katana at his side, three flash bombs, two sonic bombs, thirty meter of ninja wire and sixty paper bombs.

As Naruto was busy eating the boar he heard a snap of a piece of wood at his right. In one fluid movement Naruto had pulled his sword out and was in his stance of the striking Kitsune. From the shadows Naruto saw a girl stepping into the light, but Naruto didn't lower his guard, but did put his sword away as to not frighten her. To his amazement the girl looked just like the girl that he saw when he drowned, but that would mean she was a mermaid, but where were her fins then.

The girl was now a few steps away from him and he could she her clearly she had long brown hair past he waist, a fair skin and warm brown eyes and a slightly above figure.

Naruto stopped checking her out when he saw her opening her mouth as to say something. What he didn't expect to hear was "Please marry me Naruto-san."

**Switching POV**

Sun Seto was nervous she knew what she had done was against the rules, but she couldn't let that human drown when he was drowning because of that storm. She and her father's bodyguards made way towards the camp fire that was burning in the woods. She could smell the meat. As she walked closer she saw he was armed, but suddenly she stepped on a branch and she saw him react and pulled out his sword. Careful she stepped into the light and revealed herself to him. She saw him put his sword away as he relaxed a bit. Now that she had a chance to study him a bit she saw his blond spicky hair, his blue eyes, his good looking face which she could she a few scars on it, he wore by the looks of it an armored vest, steel plated arm and shin guards, black cargo pants and steel plated shoes. She snapped out of her gaze as she summoned her courage and said "Please marry me Naruto-san."

**Switching POV.**

Naruto stood owl eyed. Did he here it right this girl who he didn't even know asked him to marry her? "Um excuse me miss, but I'm afraid I don't understand." Naruto said unsure how to react to the sudden proposal. Then Naruto heard more people nearing and from the forest a man arrived this man had dark hair in an afro-hair style with sunglass. The man had a tan not to mistaken with the tan that the people of kumo had. He also wore a white blouse and a purple tie.

"Excuse me, but you must come with us naruto-san everything will be explained at the base." The man said. Naruto's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You don't expect me to just come with you do you? Who are you what village are you from?" Naruto demanded with a small grow in his voice showing he was on edge. The girl spoke this time "We are from the Seto group and you must come with us Naruto-san, I know you must have your suspicions, but please hear us out." The girl said desperately. Naruto narrowed his eyes once again before nodding and put out the fire.

The Man Bowed when the girl and Naruto passed by and moved at the end of their short line. 'So mind telling me your names, because you seem to know mine, but I don't know who you are." The man spoke first "I am Masa from the Seto group and this is Oujo-sama Sun Seto she is the daughter of the Head of the Seto group." Naruto raised an eyebrow at the short explanation, but couldn't help but wonder "So what does this have to do with me? I never heard of the Seto group so far. Are you perhaps yakuza?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow while he looked back at Masa-san.

Masa nodded once before Naruto noted that they were on a high cliff looking over the ocean. Then he saw Sun jumping of the cliff and land in the water. "What the hell are you guys doing?" Naruto managed to ask before he was roughly pushed into the water. Landing in the water Naruto felt a hand taking his and got pulled further underwater and deeper. Opening his eyes Naruto saw that it was Sun and she had a fish tail. "Mermaid." Naruto thought before the pressure of the deep sea took his conscious.

When Naruto opened his eyes again he was inside a house by the looks of it, above him hovered Masa who helped him up as soon he saw that Naruto was awake once again. Naruto immidiatly scanned the room and saw he was inside a Japanese meeting room by the looks of it multiple men were in the room all in line in front of an intimidating man who had a big scar on his face.

"So you awoke Mongrel." The man said as he finished a cup of sake. "Yes, but forgive me for asking. Where are we?" Naruto asked as he looked around. Masa was the one who answered "We are currently on the bottom of the ocean Naruto-san." This removed every doubt Naruto had about the existence of mermaids and merman. "SO you are the man Sun-chan rescued huh?"The man said "I am the head of the Seto group Gozaburo Seto and because of you my DAUGHTER HAS TO DIE." The man screamed at the end and had to be restrained by multiple man as on of the doors opened a beautiful woman came in "Dear Calm yourself. I will explain the situation."

the woman turned towards Naruto and looked him once over.

"Hello young Naruto Uzumaki it's a pleasure to meet you." The woman said in a pleasant tone "I am Ren Seto. As you may have heard from my husband my daughter has to die, because you saw her in her mermaid form and the rules of the Seto group in that those who have been seen must die."

Naruto's mouth fell on the ground as he heard it. This wasn't supposed to happen with this happening Konoha could throw the plans for an alliance away and he would be killed for it too.

"However there is a loophole for this Naruto-kun." Ren said as she saw his shock which pleased her as it seemed that the human did it not intentionally, but it was an accident. In the back ground Gozaburo was still being restraint by the other men and was now going beserk and yelling "Don't tell him ren that mongrel doesn't deserve that chance."

Suddenly Naruto bowed in front of Ren "Please tell me how I can save your daughter Ren-san. It wasn't in my intention to cause this. Please tell me." Naruto said from the bottom of his heart.

"Well Naruto you would have to marry Sun-can." Ren said as behind her her husband exploded and managed to break free and was now flying with a raised katana right at Naruto.

CLANG

Now Naruto stood as he blocked the katana with his arm guard, but by the looks of it, it managed to cut a bit as blood dripped down the elbow. "Not bad you managed to cut through my armguard, but unfortunately I still have a mission to fulfill." Naruto said as he pushed Gozaburo back, much to the shock of everybody.

"Gozaburo-san I think we can both gain something from the situation." Naruto said with conviction in his voice. Gozaburo seemed to calm down a little as he put his sword away, but said through gritted teeth "Well spit it out scum."

Naruto smiled a bit before turning to Ren "As I saw Gozaburo doesn't want his daughter to die I might have a solution. As a ninja I was assigned a mission to confirm the existence of mermaid and merman." "Ninja?" asked Ren with a raised eyebrow while Gozaburo looked really confused.

"You don't know what ninja's are?" Naruto asked with disbelieve. Seeing the Seto group shake their head no Naruto launched into a short explanation about the ninja system and the history and the rang system.

"So your mission is to make an alliance with us no matter the cost?" Gozaburo asked which Naruto nodded yes "Then we will accept if you sacrifice yourself for Sun-chan." Naruto had expected this as he smiled and said "It will be done."

Naruto pulled out a Kunai and prepared to stab himself much to the shock of everybody in the room. Just as the Kunai would pierce his skin the door was slammed open and Sun Seto entered the room. "Hold it right there. I won't let someone die for the sake of me father." Sun said as she laid down on the floor "Now Boil me Fry me do whatever you want, but don't kill this man as you would never see why I saved him."

It was awhile later when Sun and Gozaburo had both calmed down that it was decided by Ren that Sun and Naruto Would marry in Exchange of the alliance.

As Naruto and the Seto group stood once again on the beach this time Sun stood next to Naruto while Gozaburo was chained in a box ranting and cursing about the unfairness about it all the rest was saying good bye.

The deal was that Naruto and Sun would travel to Konoha first and the Seto group would follow a few days later and then the Wedding would take place and the alliance would be formed and after that no one would know.

After saying goodbye both Naruto and Sun set off. During the walk they made small talk about nothing in particularly it was mostly Sun talking and asking questions, which Naruto would give answers to it. "Say Naruto-kun when I came in you was prepared to die for me, but why?" Sun asked. Naruto sighed as he knew this was coming "The life of a shinobi is filled with danger. The man who raised me taught me that and we must prepare to die if that is the order. My mission was to insure the alliance no matter the cost. So when I heard your father saying you had to die because I saw you I knew the alliance would fail if I allowed to continue it. So I made a deal my life for the alliance you would get awat free while Konoha would get the alliance and I would die."

Sun looked shocked. Didn't it bother him that he was prepared to die while he was so young? Didn't it bother him he was throwing his life away for other that didn't even know him? The answer was; no it didn't bother him for he was a shinobi.

It was also on that day Sun swore help her future husband no matter what and show to him that his live did have value, but they couldn't speak their thoughts as the gates of Konoha came in view.

"Welcome Sun-chan To Konoha the village hidden in the leaves." Naruto said as he stood in front of her with a bow.

**End  
Like it, Love it or hate it please tell me. Flames will not be accepted. Also the reason why Sun-chan's father reacted different and did not try to kill Naruto Multiple times is because Naruto actually came with a proposal that showed Gozaburo that Naruto had no intention of stealing his daughter and he was prepared to die for her. The reason why they didn't know about ninja's will be explained later. Naruto's behavior was different because he grew up differently and he ain't stupid either. **


End file.
